


Sleep Deprivation and Distance

by celestia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sends Tsukishima a sleep deprived text that leads to Tsukki skipping school to see his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprivation and Distance

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Sophie and I always throw Kurotsuki headcanons at each other by the end of the day and I finally got around to writing one of them

Tsukishima looks at his clock that reads 4:07 AM. “Why the fuck am I up?” he thinks. Then he remembers the buzz of his phone on his bed side table. He sighs picking it up as the brightness hits his eyes with a blinding force that really wakes him up. It’s from Kuroo. Which makes it slightly more okay than if it was anyone else on an early Wednesday morning.

“t s uK I i ‘ m so..,f uckn,.. 9m is u” it reads. What trail of letters has Kuroo sent him to decipher this morning. Tsukki, he’s got that one easy. I’m so fucking? 9m is u? It takes Tsukishima a little bit of thinking to pull something coherent together. He looks at his phone keyboard before he manages to get it.

Tsukki I fucking miss you so much.

Kuroo was easily sleep deprived as he texted this. He could manage the Tsukki, but he mixed up the word order and trailed off at the end. Tsukishima was about to be sleep deprived as he thought of what he should do or how he should respond, he eventually drifts back to sleep.

It’s 7:00 AM as his alarm rings to wake him up for school. “Shit. What am I going to respond to Kuroo with?” He picks up his phone and dials his number. As expected it goes to his voicemail. He didn’t expect Kuroo to pick up the phone at all seeing as how sleep deprived he was from his text, he’ll probably show up late to school today.

“I’ll be there after school, alright? Bye.” is what Tsukishima mustered out. He’s going to be cutting classes, after lunch Tsukishima will leave school and catch the train to see Kuroo.

Kuroo isn’t always like this, hell, he almost never is. The long distance can take its toll, though. They usually see each other once or twice a month if everything runs smoothly, but lately because of the stress Kuroo has had with college entrances and volleyball it hasn’t been possible. It’s been two months since they’ve seen each other in person, they always call and text but sometimes that isn’t enough.

About three hours later Tsukki hops off the train and tries to quickly get over to Nekoma. “Kuroo should be in practice right now, right?” Tsukki thinks as he looks at his watch. He’s not quite sure if Kuroo listened to his message or even understood what he meant by it if he did, but as he grew closer and closer to the school Kuroo would find out soon enough.

He opens the door to the Nekoma gym just like he’s done plenty of times before for a practice match against the team, but this time he’s coming because he knows Kuroo needs him. He skipped half of his school day for this clingy boyfriend he somehow came to love. 

“Yo, Kuroo.” Tsukki calls as he holds his hands up to his mouth.

Kuroo flips around inhumanely fast as his face lights up as he sees his boyfriend. “TSUKKI! KOALA!” Kuroo yells out to him. He sprints as fast as he can away from the ball coming towards him and over towards Tsukki. Tsukki stands straight up in order to not fall as Kuroo leaps onto him and laches on like a koala would. 

At first this whole koala thing Kuroo introduced weirded him out and he always dodged it. Now he just smirks a bit as his boyfriend clings to his body burying his head into his shoulder. Kuroo lifts his head up slightly and kisses Tsukishima’s cheek and whispers “Fuck, I missed you so much.” into his ear. 

Tsukki slightly blushes as he knows the Nekoma team is in the gym with them as well. They’re used to Kuroo’s weird ways and all noticed how he wasn’t himself lately. They can all see this is what he needs. 

“Yeah, I missed you too.” He says quietly in response with a slight smile visible.

Kuroo hops down and turns towards the practice meekly smiling hoping he doesn’t have to go back to blocking shots seeing as his boyfriend just traveled up and surprised him. He scratches his neck before he catches Kenma waving him off. He lets him know he’ll run practice while he’s off with Tsukki, so Kuroo is officially off the hook for the day.

“Tsukki, let’s go.” He motions out with his head to the door as they intertwine their fingers. 

Kuroo swings their hands back and forth while laughing as they walk towards his house. “God, how do you even pull this shit off Tsukki?” he looks him in the eye as he says this. “You can always read my mind.”

“I can barely read your texts, that’s a bit of an overstatement.” 

They chat about little things on the way to Kuroo’s house. Like how the hell did Tsukki get out of class to come here, how was the train ride, and other things that Kuroo felt like badgering Tsukki to find out.

When they make it to Kuroo’s house both of the boys are unbearably tired. Kuroo from being sleep deprived and Tsukki from the train ride so they head straight to Kuroo’s room to just get in bed and lay down. 

They get under the covers and per usual Tsukki is the big spoon. Kuroo likes to curl up facing Tsukki in a small ball clinging to him. Tsukki welcomes him and pulls his arms around him. God, he missed this. He missed Kuro, he missed cuddling with him, he missed his messy bed head, he missed his faint smell of vanilla from the body wash he used, he missed being around him. 

Laying like this quietly would have been enough for Tsukishima right now, but not Kuroo. He had too much to unload, the stress was killing him. Tsukki let him talk about whatever he needed to talk about. He played with his hair, responding with “Mhm,” after most of what Kuroo would say. He wasn’t writing him off, in fact he was carefully listening. He didn’t want to interrupt him, he needed to release whatever was on his mind and Tsukki was good at listening. 

After a little while they both started to get even more tired. It was about this time that Kuroo began to get sappy. Not that Tsukishima minded, even as much as he would respond with “gross” like usual. 

“Hey Tsukki” Kuroo whispered into his chest.

“What” Tsukishima responded. He had his head rested above Kuroo’s, he was murmuring on top of his head.

“You know I love you right?” The way Kuroo said this was similar to how sweet honey was and how smooth it felt. He felt warm hearing Kuroo say it.

“Yeah, I know” he returned slowly.

“How did I even get so lucky?” Kuroo squeezed a little tighter around Tsukki’s torso. He was warm. So much warmer than an empty bed with only a pillow to squeeze when he missed Tsukki for the past two months.

“Hell if I know.” Tsukki couldn’t even believe their relationship. In the beginning he couldn’t stand this pretentious asshole, but things change and he’d be lying if he wasn’t head over heels for him.

“Hey Tsukki” he said a little softer. Kuroo was close to falling asleep at this point.

“Yeah?”

“Do you love me?” he tugged Tsukki’s shirt slightly as he said this. He knew Tsukki did, but long distance relationships felt so hard that sometime it didn’t feel like he did. They couldn’t be like normal couples. They couldn’t go on dates every weekend. They were two high schoolers, traveling was expensive. Not to mention they both had different schedules and events going on in their lives.

“Do you really think I would come all the way to Tokyo if I didn’t?” He could feel Kuroo smiling as he began to play with his messy hair again.

“Hehe” he laughed slightly drifting further and further into sleep, “Would you mind saying it for me. I miss you.”

Tsukki sighed slightly. “I’m right here you know?” that was beside the point, Tsukki has always been a bit shy about saying that compared to Kuroo. He took one more deep breath before inching towards his ear so he wouldn’t have to say it loudly, “Kuroo, I really love you.”

Kuroo squeezed only slightly harder as his breaths began to sound heavier. He slowly drifted to sleep. Tsukishima couldn’t help but kiss his cheek. How was his cheek not bright red and hot when his were burning? But when he kissed his cheek he could feel Kuroo’s grin even in his sleep. Then Tsukishima joined Kuroo into a deep sleep. Maybe Tsukishima could handle skipping a few more days of school occasionally if it meant he could lay like this with Kuroo every once in a while.


End file.
